Amberly Wise
Amber Wise is a main character, and girlfriend to Eddie Duell. 'History' Amber was born to Mr and Mrs. Wise on March 23, 1995, and is only a few days younger then Nisha and Cel. Her mother and father divorced when she was 5, so she doesn't quite remember her mother, and lives with her Father Mr. Wise. He is very over- protective of his "little" girl, who isn't so little anymore, and he is starting to let his daughter go, so she can be herself and be with her friends. She is currently a senior student at St. Stars High School. And her Best Friend since childhood is Elle Harris 'Forever Alone II' In Forever Alone II, Amber liked to go sit by the beach and watch the surfer guys surf, and one of them, who was Eddie Duell, she had a major crush on. He was popular, and Elle knew Amber liked Eddie, but swore to never tell. But when Elle tells Maggie about Amber's crush on Eddie, everyone finds out, and so does Eddie. It turned out he has also had a crush on her, and the two connect, and soon start dating. And for Elle's betrayal, it results in the end of their friendship after 10 years. 'Forever Alone The Finale' Forever Alone The Finale Part 1,2,3,4 Forever Alone The Finale Part 5 Amber doesn't appear as much in part 5. She is seen at Nisha's party where she gets drunk. Eddie was about to take her to his house, but Cel insists he leave her here with Elle so she will be safe and fine before they go off to save Nisha. Then she wakes up with a hangover, and Nisha said "Hangovers suck huh?" and Amber started to worry about what her dad was going to say. And along with everyone else, they saw the sun rise onto a brand new day. Forever Alone The Finale Part 6 Forever Alone The Finale Part 7 Forever Alone The Finale Part 8 Forever Alone The Finale Part 9 Forever Alone The Finale Part 10 'The Broken' Amber will return as a main character. She will experience college along with her friends. 'Appearence' Amber is very short, and usaully wears her hair down. Her hair is brown, and she has big light blue eyes. eyes like her father. Her skin is fair- skinned. She usually dresses preppy now she is going out with Eddie, who is popular. 'Personality' Through out the whole story of Forever Alone, Amber's personality is shown to be kind, and fair. But when her best friend betrayed her, it hurt her deeply, and she ended their friendship on the spot. So she is seen to have zero tolarence for people who make mistakes, or betray her for any reason at all. But she does have a soft side, when she forgave Elle when she made a mistake, but in the end helped Amber with Maggie, and the two girls became best friends. When her powers sometimes take over to save the day, she does anything without remorse, when she was about to kill her cousin, but when she was her normal self, she cried as her cousin turned to ash. 'Abilties' Since Amber is a witch, her family is from a line of powerful witchs, but sadly, they have a family curse, that is when they have a child, they turn evil, and sometimes kill the child. Luckly, Amber's mom was a fighter, and fought the evilness that was growing in her for the sake of her child, but she soon died from using to much power. Amber is shone to have alot of ablities, and also the basic of spell casting. Her known ablties are, *Moving and exploding things with her mind. *Moving objects with her hands, people also. *Setting things on fire, and generating orbs and sheilds. *Spell Casting 'Relationships' Amber and Eddie - the couple have been dating before the series offically started on into the finale. They met at Seaside, since the two both had crushs on each other for a long time, they decide to date, and are very close in many ways. They are protective of one another and understand each other perfectly. When he discovered she was a witch, it only made them closer and strengthed their relationship for the better. 'Trivia ' *Amber had darker skin and brown eyes in the promo photo, but actually she is light skinned with bright blue eyes. *She is the shown to be the strongest of her friends, because her powers are more advanced and dangerous, which forces her to have caution all the time around others. Category:Forever Alone Category:Characters